Blizzard King
Blizzard King, known as Drake and Hyouran no Shihaisha (氷嵐の支配者, roughly translated as The one ruling over blizzards) in Japan, is a mighty three-headed dragon that is fond of cool habitats. Two of its three-eyed heads sprout from its shoulders and the central head has six eyes. Its lethal freezing breath and natural arsenal can leave the whole party frozen solid. It is one of the three elemental dragons, and arguably the strongest. Its battle theme is always Scatter About and can only be fought after finishing a game once. Oddly, the Drake is the dragon with the most plot-relevant events; this creature is notorious for being either involved and/or having killed a number of NPCs throughout games; sometimes implied like in the quest where you recover the frozen remains of one of its victims, and sometimes with the event unfolding right in front of you involving important NPCs. This strongly suggests that it actively seeks to harm humans and similar races. Drake (Etrian Odyssey) Drake makes its first appearance in Etrian Odyssey as the Ice Dragon. It appears on B15F in a secret area which can be entered from another secret area on B16F. A quest must be accepted in order to fight this boss. With its powerful attacks, it can dispatch your party with ease. It can use Iceblock which leaves your attack to deal 3 or 2 damage and he can heal himself a good deal of HP with Regen. Also, Anticold MUST be only at lvl 5 if you want to avoid most of the problems, if it is at lvl 6 or more, then you can't block the instant death effect of 0 Point due to a glitch. The Blizzard King is arguably the hardest boss of the elemental dragon trio. Skills *'Frigid' (Uses Head): Deals very high Ice damage to party *'Icelance' (Uses Arms): Deals very high Ice damage to a party member, even with Anticold on, this attack cannot be avoided or parried. Boosted Immunize is recommended, as it leaves that attack doing around 80 damage *'0 Point '(Uses Arms): Deals very high damage to entire party and has a chance of Instant Death *'Iceblock' (Uses Legs): Raises user's resistance to all attacks *'Regen '(Uses Heads): User recovers 1750 HP per turn Drops * Frost Bone (Worth: 8000 en) * Ice Scale (Worth: 13000 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Dragon * Wyrm * Drakoid Drake (Etrian Odyssey II) Drake reappears in Etrian Odyssey II in which it can be found on 13F. Like before, a quest must be accepted in order to fight it. With more skills now and much less HP, it still employs most of the same abilities, although now it is unable to bind the party. It can use Shower to do high damage randomly throughout the party, Iceblock to be fully resistant to all attacks, and Regen to recover itself. It mostly uses Regen when low on HP. Skills *'Frigid '(Uses Head): Deals very high damage to all the party, Anticold can be used to parry this attack. *'0 Point' (Uses Arms): Deals high damage to entire party, Anticold can be used to parry this attack. *'Shower' (Uses Arms): Deals high damage to random party members, can stun. *'Iceblock '(Uses Legs): User increases resistance to all attacks *'Regen' (Uses Head): User heals every turn 1750 HP for 5 turns. Drops * Ice Scale (Worth: 20000 en) * Frost Bone (Conditional) (Worth: 50000 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Drake's conditional drop, the Frost Bone, it must be defeated with an Ice attack. Related Monsters * Dragon * Wyrm Drake (Etrian Odyssey III) Drake reappears in Etrian Odyssey III on B18 as one of the Elder Dragon's tests. It is now much more troublesome, as it can Stun and bind the party's heads, but it can no longer cause Instant Death. It can also still use Iceblock and Regen, but it uses it more often when close to death. Shower still can't be parried or avoided. Skills *'Frigid' (Uses Head): Deals very high Ice damage to entire party, skill is used on first turn and on multiples of 5 thereafter (1, 5, 10, 15, etc) *'Ice Crush' (Uses Arms): Deals high Bash damage to entire party, may bind heads *'Shower' (Uses Arms): Deals high Stab damage to random party members, may Stun *'Iceblock' (Uses Legs): Greatly increases user's resistance to all attacks *'Regen' (Uses Head): User heals itself by around 1700 HP per turn for several turns Drops * Reverse Scale (Worth: 12020 en) * Ice Skin (Conditional) '''(Worth: 30000 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain Drake's conditional drop, the '''Ice Skin, it must be defeated with an Ice attack. Related Monsters * Dragon * Wyrm * Elder Dragon Blizzard King (Etrian Odyssey IV) Drake, now renamed Blizzard King, is first sighted in the Sacred Mountains. It spawns randomly and behaves similar to the other dragons. It moves faster than usual, dropping crystals across the map until it leaves, and instantly destroys the player's ship the moment they come into contact. It can be fought after beating the final boss, completing the quest Miracle of the Ice Field and accepting the quest Battle the Blizzard King. Successfully defeating the Blizzard King will raise the level cap by 10 levels. For the first battle with the Blizzard King, the player can also optionally employ Kirjonen's help. He is a Fortress/Runemaster, with Ice Rune to defend the party and several volt-related skills to do more damage to the dragon. Strategy Before battling this powerful enemy, it is recommended that you eat the fish around a square northeast of the Blizzard King. '''This will increase your Ice resistance, improving your odds of survival in the upcoming battle. It is also recommended that you bring a Runemaster with '''Ice Rune, and possibly equip an Ice Charm; doing so will drop its Frigid Breath attack to single digit values. Having an Arcanist cast Charm Eye will also help. It is also a good idea to equip a Death Magatama to your Medic to make it much less likely for them to be instantly killed by the Blizzard King's powerful Absolute Zero skill so that you can revive your team if they get killed by it. When its HP gets low it regenerates 1300 HP. Beware of Absolute Zero, as it is an Instant Death attack. The Blizzard King typically uses it after it lowers your Ice resistance. Skills *'Frigid Breath' (Uses Head): Deals very high Ice damage to entire party, used when party is buffed *'Ice Crush' (Uses Arms): Deals high damage to a party member, splashes to adjacent party members, may bind head *'Glacial' Regen (Uses Head): User heals itself by 1680 for several turns. *'Ice Domain' (Uses Head): Decreases the party's resistance to Ice attacks *'Absolute Zero' (Uses Head): Deals high Ice damage to entire party, may cause Instant Death *'Dragon Dance' (Uses Head): Hits entire party 3-7 times, may Stun *'Sonic Scream' (Uses Head): May put entire party to sleep *'Iceblock' (Uses Head): Increases user's resistance to Volt Drops * Reverse Scale (Worth: 12020 en) ** The Reverse Scale, its normal drop, is used with the Scales from the other Dragons to forge the Dragonbane, one of the best swords in the game. * Frozen Skin (Conditional) (Worth: 30000 en) ** Selling the Frozen Skin unlocks the Mirage Vest, the best armor in the game for Nightseekers. Conditional Drop * To get the Blizzard King's conditional drop, the Frozen Skin, it must be defeated with an Ice attack. Doing so will prevent the normal drop from being acquired. Related Monsters * Great Dragon *Storm Emperor *Sand Leviathan *Fallen One Blizzard King (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Drake makes it reappearance in this remake as the Blizzard King. Like the first game, it can be found in a secret area's boss room at B15F of Azure Rainforest, which can be unlocked by a secret area in B16F of Sandy Barrens as a part of a post-game quest. You do not encounter it immediately after entering its lair, however; you must collect a Frozen Arm for a quest and complete it, which then unlocks the quest that requires you to defeat the Blizzard King. Strategy If you are battling the Blizzard King in Story Mode, it is highly recommended that Raquna at least has the skill Ice Wall. Also recommended that her Ice Wall skill points are at least 5/10, as starting at that point it would be able to negate this monster's Ice Torrent skill completely. Giving her equipment that helps resist Sleep can also ensure that she will always be awake to block Ice Torrent. It is also recommended that you raise either of Simon's skills Anaesthetic, Toxic Injection or Curare to a high point (or even Master them) in order to have a more successful chance of putting a status condition on it. The Blizzard King does have a battle pattern, although it mostly involves random attacks being used. It always starts the battle with its Ice Torrent attack. From the start, every fourth turn it uses Mirror Shield, which counters every attack you are capable of with a more powerful Melee attack back at all party members. It does not reflect moves that do not inflict damage, such as Toxic Injection or pure debuff skills. Every fifth turn it will use Wail, which will debuff the party and has a chance of causing sleep, after which it will follow with Ice Torrent even if it would otherwise use Mirror Shield. It is difficult to tell when it will use the Mirror Shield or Ice Torrent since the attack pattern is random making this boss very challenging and hard to beat. Once it slips to low health, it will prioritize using Cold Regen. If this is done on a turn where it would otherwise use Mirror Shield, it will use Mirror Shield immediately afterwards. It will also begin to use its Wail/Ice Torrent combo more often - once every 4 turns - although this will also synchronize the attack pattern with the turns it will use Mirror Shield and make the fight a fair bit predictable. With this knowledge in tow, the only obstacles left are when it uses Crushing Arm, Triple Strike, or a standard attack, along with party members being randomly put to sleep by Wail or being randomly head bound by Crushing Arm. Bring along the ability to cure binds or ailments to counter that, and have an ability or item that can remove enemy buffs to counter its Cold Regen to prevent the fight from dragging longer than it should. Skills *'Crushing Arm '(Uses Arm): Physical attack to entire party, may bind head *'Triple Strike '(Uses ???): Hits party randomly three times *'Mirror Shield '(Uses Arm): Blocks an attack and counters back with a powerful party wide physical attack, used every 4 turns *'Wail '(Uses ???): Lowers entire party's defense, may induce Sleep *'Ice Torrent' (Uses Head): Ice attack to entire party, always used after Wail *'Cold Regen' (Uses Head): Heals around 2000 HP every turn for 4 turns Drops * Drake Wing (Worth: 25000 en) * Ice Scale (Worth: 35000 en) ** Another addition is that its normal Item drop, the Ice Scale, can be sold along with the other Elemental Dragons' Item Drops (Fire Scale and Thunder Scale) in order to gain access to buying one of the strongest Sword weapons, the Shinryuu. * Frozen Wing (Worth: 60000 en) ** The Frozen Wing can be sold to Shilleka in order to gain access to buying one of the strongest armor for the Protector class, the Holy Armor. Conditional Drop * To get the Blizzard King's conditional drop, the Frozen Wing, it must be defeated with an Ice attack. Related Monsters * Great Dragon * Storm Emperor * Blizzard Clone Blizzard King (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Blizzard King returns in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold, keeping its role as a post-game boss. In order to fight it, you must accept the quest 'A Life in Balance', unlocked after completing the quest 'The Sleeping Duke'. Staying true to its tradition of harming NPCs, the Blizzard King is fought after it kidnaps and attempts to kill Quona, when she heads to the Frozen Grounds by herself. It can be found on the hidden area located at the eastern part of 14F - the same place as the Ice King's grave discovered in the previous quest. After defeating the Blizzard King for the first time, you will obtain the fabled Frost Whip, a weapon that once belonged to an old Duke of High Lagaard, the Ice King. This weapon is, in terms of pure attack score, the strongest whip in the game. Strategy The Blizzard King is, surprisingly enough, a lot easier this time around, and of the three elemental dragons, may be considered the easiest to defeat in this game. Its health is a lot lower than that of the other two, and its pattern more predictable. With that in mind, it is still a boss, and a lot of preparation is required in order to be able to defeat it. Before fighting the ice dragon, two or more characters with the Ice Wall skill on level 5 or above are recommended. Having resistance against sleep, head bind and bash attacks is also important, as well as having means to remove buffs from the enemy. Head binding is very effective against the Blizzard King, but keep in mind that the boss resists it, thus a character with high luck may be required. Food that grants a large resistance to Sleep helps in ensuring your Ice Wall users are always available to block, but skills like Barrier or Prevent Order are always helpful otherwise. Like the other dragons, the Blizzard King has a Core on this game. When enough damage has been done to it, the Blue Heart on its chest will begin to glow. At the end of each turn, the Blue Heart will cast Resonant Ice, which deals heavy ice damage to the entire party, and will increase in power for each turn the core has remained active. This is often lethal on higher difficulties, especially on Expert, as the core damage escalates very quickly, and by turn 4 or 5, the damage will be enough to wipe out your entire party. For this reason, having a character to cast Ice Wall every turn while the core is active is vital. The Blizzard King will activate the Blue Heart for the first time once around 30% of its maximum health has been depleted. If you deactivate the core at this point, the core will remain inactive until it activates it for a second time, once you have dealt around 60% of damage to the boss. At this point however, if you destroy the core, it will be reactivated in a few turns, and repeat the cycle until the dragon is dead. For this reason, focusing on the dragon is more advised once the Blue Heart is activated for the second time. Aside that, the fight plays almost the same as in Etrian Odyssey Untold. It will always open the fight with Ice Breath, which deals massive damage to the entire party. Unless you're playing on picnic difficulty, it's very hard to survive this attack via normal means, so Ice Wall is recommended to counter it. The Blizzard King will always use Ice Breath on the turn after Wail, '''which inflicts sleep on the entire party and debuffs their defense power. If the Blue Heart is active, two Ice Walls will be required in order to survive the onslaught of ice attacks. On the turns between that combo, the Blizzard King will either use '''Triple Strike, which hits three random targets for heavy damage, or use a normal attack. Once enough damage has been done to it, the boss will start using Crushing Arm, which deals heavy damage to the entire party, and may inflict head bind, and when its health reaches a critical point, it will use Cold Regen, a buff that restores around 1700HP to it for 3 turns. The Blizzard King's most dangerous attack however is Mirror Shield, which has a far more complex pattern than that of the previous games. Mirror Shield will protect the Blizzard King and the Blue heart from any attacks on the turn it's used, and will release a party-wide counter each time either of them takes damage (including damage from poison). The Blizzard King will use this attack whenever it took a excessive amount of damage on the previous turn, and will postpone its use if it uses the Wail+Blizzard Breath to the turn after the combo is finished. Worse yet, this attack uses no body part and cannot be disabled by binds. This makes this attack extremely unpredictable and lethal, as there is no sure-fire way to predict its use. How frequently it will use this attack depends solely on your party setup and how much damage you inflict to the boss per turn. Overall, your best option is to take a cautious approach. For example, not attacking on the turn after you used several powerful attacks, or going all-out during turns when it is using Ice Torrent while you are safe behind your Ice Walls. Another strategy is to bind the Blizzard King's legs. While this doesn't prevent the attack from being used, the Blizzard King is almost guaranteed to move after all party members have already attacked, making the skill useless. After figuring out the proper timing of this attack, however, the fight becomes a lot easier and manageable. Alternatively, it is possible to cheese him in one turn. Have your party eat the Autumn Dango (Curse Damage x3). In order for this to work, your party must contain a level 1 Beast wearing a grimoire that allows use of shields. Equip them using the Slaughter Shield, obtained from a Mimic, and a Fullface Helm. You will also require an Hexer knowing Corrupt Curse (preferably maxed), along with a Landsknecht with a maxed (preferably stacked with a Grimoire Stone) War Cry, and two random characters you want to level up. The Hexer and Landsknecht must be faster than the Blizzard King. The Beast and the Landsknecht must be on the same row. Have the Beast activate its Force Break True Endurance, the Landsknecht use War Cry, and the Hexer Corrupt Cure, while they are boosted for maximum chance. If you land the curse, you win. The dragon will use its Ice Breath on turn one, and kill itself with the Curse damage. This trick will also nail you its conditional. Skills * Ice Breath '''(Uses Head): Massive ice damage to entire party * 'Cold Regen '(Uses Head): For 3 turns, recovers around 1700HP to the boss at the end of the turn * 'Triple Strike '(Uses Head): Hits 3 random party members for heavy damage * '''Crushing Arm (Uses Arm):' '''Deals heavy damage to the entire party and may inflict head bind * '''Wail '(Uses Head):' '''Inflicts sleep on the entire party and reduces their defense power. Uses Ice Breath on the next turn * '''Mirror Shield '(Uses None):' '''Nullify all attacks against the enemy party during this turn and unleashes a powerful counter attack against the entire party each time the boss or its core are damaged Drops * '''Snow Pterycoid' (Worth: 21000 en) * Blizzard Scale (Worth: 24000 en) * Frost Wing (Conditional) '''(Worth: 44000 en) ** Selling the '''Frost Wing to the shop unlocks the Dragvandil, one of the strongest swords in the game. Conditional Drop * To get the Blizzard King's conditional drop, the Frost Wing, it must be defeated with an Ice attack. Related Monsters * Great Dragon * Storm Emperor Blizzard King (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Blizzard King returns as a post-game boss. In order to face it, you must accept the quest The Bloodthirsty Blizzard, unlocked after reaching B3F of the Abyssal Shrine and completing More Heat for Mr. Merlin. The Blizzard King remains largely the same as it was previously, though it also comes with a new weakness to poison, though landing it may prove hard, even with skills such as Wilting Miasma or Spread Throw in effect. Having a maxed out Venom Throw, or Toxic Reap should be able to reliably inflict that status ailment, if you wish to exploit damage-boosting passives of a Nightseeker on your team. It begins the battle by throwing out Ice Breath, which is a fairly strong ice attack to the entire party. A Protector's Ice Wall skill can block or even severely reduce the damage from it. Worry not if the best you have is a Protector subclass, as an 80% damage reduction off a level 3 Ice Wall still reduces the damage to miniscule amounts. Ice Breath will also be used every 5th turn. Unlike its Untold variants, this dragon has the move, Iceblock. Despite the name, this makes it so that it raises his resistance to Volt attacks, making the attacks deal less damage. It's also a "resistance" buff rather than a "defense" buff which can't easily get countered by most debuffs you can inflict. If you're running a team that's dedicated to using elementals, be sure to have plenty of Laudanum's, as it will likely use it if it runs out, or if it wants to extend it for an extra five turns. It may use it on the first turn instead of Ice Breath on rare occasions. Once the Blizzard King reaches about 80% HP, its Azure Heart will start to glow. This will perform Resonant Ice at the end of each turn it's alive, which is a party-wide ice attack. Unlike The Fafnir Knight the Heart's attacks remain the same strength throughout the battle, but between the Blizzard King's own attacks and Resonant Ice, the damage can outstrip the party's defenses, so be sure to kill the Heart quickly. The Blizzard King will summon the Heart again when it hits 50% HP, and at 25% HP it can summon it at random. It'll also add Glacial Regen to its move pool once it reaches around halfway through its HP. There's the possibility it may do this while it has the Azure Heart up, so you most likely want to get rid of the regenerative aura using a Laudanum. Its wail attack has been changed to Sonic Scream, but the effects still remain the same. Defeating the Blizzard King for the first time raises the level cap by 10, to a maximum of 130. Skills * Ice Breath '''(Uses Head): Massive ice damage to entire party * 'Glacial Regen '(Uses Head): For 5 turns, recovers around 1600HP to the boss at the end of the turn * 'Triple Strike '(Uses Head): Hits 3 random party members for heavy Bash damage * '''Crushing Arm (Uses Arm):' '''Deals heavy Bash damage to the entire party and may inflict head bind * '''Sonic Scream '(Uses Head):' '''Reduces the entire party's defense and attempts to put them to sleep. * '''Iceblock '(Uses None): Raises the Blizzard King's resistance to Volt for 5 turns Drops * Blizzard Scale (Worth: 66000 en) ** Used to create the Ice Charm (Ice immunity). ** One of the three ingredients used to create the Dragonbane (204 ATK, 204 MAT, All stats +8), the second strongest sword in the game. * Snow Pterygoid (Worth: ??? en) ** Used to create the Chajin Jinbaori (60 DEF, 120 MDF, Cut/Stab/Bash resist ↑), the strongest armor for Shogun. * Frozen Wing (Conditional) '''(Worth: ??? en) ** Used to create the '''Agneyastra (210 ATK, 160 MAT, Sonic Scream skill), the strongest gun in the game. Conditional Drop * To get the Frozen Wing, kill the Blizzard King with an ice attack. This will require an attack that incorporates multiple elements to bypass its immunity, like Freeze Drive, Frigid Slash, or Astrosign. Related Monsters * Great Dragon * Storm Emperor Gallery DrakeScan.png|Artwork scan. Drake_vectorized.png|Vectorized artwork. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Quest Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses